Unfair Game
by Fallen-Angel-Flying-Devil
Summary: ONESHOT AU-When Kagome leaves Tokyo to move to Kyoto, she soon comes back different. Living a life of drugs and betrayle for two years of your life can change people and everyone soon learns this. Is life just a game or is it much, much more? INU-KAG


Kagome Higurashi sat in the front of her math class doodling in her journal bored to death. She knew all the concepts in Math, having read the entire math textbook twice all ready. Sure it was something that only geeks did but hey, she was classified as a geek. She had lived in Tokyo all her life, meaning it was a total of fourteen years, and ever since she remembered she was geek. The first in her class to get braces had the biggest glasses; they were so thick you couldn't even see her eyes underneath them. After a while of being shoved to the side and ignored she got used to it and didn't really mind however Kagome just happened to have a crush on the most popular guy in her school though she acted like she absolutely hated him. Inuyasha Takashi, the most handsome and most popular, however Kagome knew she would never have the liberty of going out with him. Though Kagome was extremely lucky to have Sango Taijiya. Sango was the toughest girl in Tokyo Middle, no guy dared to pick a fight with her. When ever anyone picked on her Sango was there to save the day. But now Kagome was being torn from everything she knew. That very day she was to move to Kyoto. Her mother had gotten a transfer and had told her only a few days before. Her and Sango had been upset but they thought it was the best particularly for Kagome to get a new start on life.  
  
"Helloooo, Earth to Kagome," Sango cooed while waving a hand in front of her friends face.  
  
"Huh? What?" Kagome sat up quickly.  
  
"The bell just rang, school is over." Sango said quietly.  
  
"I just want to sit here for a little bit," Kagome sat in back in her chair and before she knew it they were both in each other's arms crying.  
  
"I going to miss you so much," Sango wailed.  
  
"I'll come back I promise."  
  
"Miss. Higurashi, Miss. Taijiya, school is over you must to leave." Their teacher left the room and left the two girls to gather their stuff.  
  
"I guess this is good-bye?" Sango said casting her eyes with her bangs when she saw Kagome's mom pull up in front of the school.  
  
"Well Sango, look at it this way we may of never of stayed friends, we're going to High school next year anyways." Kagome smiled trying to cheer up her friend.  
  
"Oh would you look at that it's a Kodak moment." A silver haired man appeared behind Sango.  
  
"Piss of Takashi." She growled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Well I take it the little geek is gonna leave. About time." Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Yes I am leaving." Kagome walked up to him and smiled innocently running a hand over his chest. She felt him stiffen, perfect. Kagome brought her knee up in one swift motion, laughing as she watched him bend over clutching his abused area.  
  
"Yeah Kagome, that had to be the greatest thing I ever saw you do," Sango giggled. Walking over to Kagome she hugged her. "Bye."  
  
"Bye Sango." Kagome waved and walked to her mom's car laughing as she saw Inuyasha glare at her.  
  
--------Kyoto---------  
  
Kagome walked to the front desk in her new school. She was extremely nervous. The school was much different than the one she had left, the neighborhood was run down, the kind of place you would expect people to use drugs and stuff like that not to mention the school looked like an institute, however the school had a lot of money. They were known for sending kids on expensive trips.  
  
Kagome waited for her escort around the school after she had gotten her schedule and her uniform.  
  
"You must be Kagome," a guy with long brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail approached her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm Kouga and the little guy over there is Shippo." He said pointing behind him. A boy who looked to be in the fourth grade with red hair waved. "He's older than he looks. So anyways Kaede said we have the same schedule so how bout you stick with us."  
  
"You don't mind hanging out with a geek with me?" Kagome asked as she let her head hang down low.  
  
"After an 'extreme makeover' you'll be a punk just like us." Shippo smiled. Kagome stared at him wide eyed however she calmed down. Maybe a makeover wasn't so bad after all.  
  
---------Two years later/Tokyo--------  
  
"Class I have a special surprise for you today," Ms. Sanaski exclaimed to his music class. Sango sighed, Another surprise, great. "We are having an exchange program with another music class from Kyoto. They will be arriving tomorrow."  
  
"Wooooo, hold it right there what's up with telling us this today, shouldn't you have given us more notice." Inuyasha bellowed from the back of the class.  
  
"Nonsense." Their teacher laughed and brushed the comment off. "Their school is paying for all of it, so you won't need to pay for any of it when you go there, and they will be staying at a hotel while they stay here."  
  
"So they're a bunch of preps?" Miroku asked from the back of the class clapping his hands together.  
  
Sango sighed Miroku Houriki, the biggest pervert in the world not to mention best friends with that Jackass Inuyasha. He had moved here a year ago and she wished she never met him, well maybe she was exaggerating, he was her boyfriend after all.  
  
"It depends at how you look at." Their teacher said. "Well enough of this let's get back to music shall we."  
  
------The next day------ (A/N – I know I'm moving a bit fast but if I was to walk you through their day you would fall asleep like immediately.)  
  
Sango stood in the hall along with a couple dozen other students awaiting the other school's arrival. Miroku stood next to Sango with Inuyasha next to his side.  
  
"Man this is so boring," he said as he yawned. Inuyasha looked over at Miroku groggily eyed.  
  
"You mean to say you rather be in class than meeting the preps." Inuyasha winked at Miroku while Sango ran a hand over her face.  
  
"Soooo..." Miroku looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Idiot..." Inuyasha stopped when whispering from other students interrupted him.  
  
"**HENTAI**!" Sango yelled as she slapped Miroku and before long was on the ground nursing him back to health. Inuyasha shook his head in annoyance.  
  
The front doors of the school swung open with a clatter as the students from Kyoto walked in. They were all in uniforms, the boys wearing pleaded blue dress pants, and white shirts, while the girls wore short blue pleaded skirts, knee high socks and a blouse. Miroku's mouth hung low as he watched the girls walk by. Even Inuyasha's mouth hung open when one girl walked in, she had long black hair with thin hot pink high lights in her hair and you were able to see a kanji tattoo on her back through her shirt. She turned to look at them; her beautiful brown eyes enticed him, they were a void of emotions however you were unable to describe any of them, let alone identify them.  
  
Inuyasha tore his gaze from her when a man with long brown hair came and wrapped his arm around her waist. Inuyasha knew as soon as he had seen the guy that he had been a wolf Youkai, mainly by the way he held his head up high. He laughed when he saw a red headed kitsune join the two. It seemed the human liked to hang out with Youkai.  
  
"She looks familiar," he whispered as they disappeared behind a pair of doors.  
  
"Who looks familiar," Miroku said as he stood up.  
  
"Look what you made me do, I missed them," Sango growled as she smacked him over the head again rendering him unconscious yet again.  
  
"You guys will never learn will you?" Inuyasha said as he helped his best friend up off the floor.  
  
"It ain't my fault if he's a Hentai." Sango mused as she crossed her arms and turned away.  
  
"My dear Sango, forgive me, it is thy damned hand in which a horrible curse has been lain upon." (A/N – The irony in that.)  
  
"You suck at poetry and your damn hand ain't cursed," she glared at Miroku, who cowered away and hid behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey don't drag me into this, you started it!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he shoved Miroku away.  
  
"But Inuyasha you have to save me," he whined.  
  
"Why I ought a..." Sango growled.  
  
"Mr. Takashi, Mr. Houriki, Miss. Taijiya?" Ms. Sanaski warned the three.  
  
"Sorry," all three mumbled at the same time.  
  
"Now class before we go into the class I plead of you to be polite. Each one of you know your groups that you are in, so all you have to do is have another group from the other school to join you," Ms. Sanaski instructed the class.  
  
"_Blah, blah, blah_," Miroku whispered to Sango and Inuyasha causing Sango to have hysterical laughing fits.  
  
"Do you find something funny Miss. Taijiya?" Their teacher asked them.  
  
"No." She bowed her head.  
  
"Good, now come on let's great out visitors."  
  
"Man you get us into so much trouble," Sango hissed at Miroku who only smiled and held his head high causing Sango's glare to intensify. The class followed the teacher into the Music room, with a glaring Sango and a cowering Miroku, not to mention a scowling Inuyasha.  
  
"**Kouga! Shippo sit down now!**" The other schools teacher bellowed.  
  
"Oh come on Kaede-baba give us some slack," laughed the Youkai with the long brown ponytail.  
  
"Kouga!" Kaede stopped and looked around the room. "Where is Miss. Kokoro?"  
  
"She's gone to the bathroom," The red headed Youkai answered her as he made his way to the front of the class.  
  
Everyone sat in band chairs as the visitors stood at the front of them.  
  
"Class, this is our visitors from Kyoto," Ms. Sanaski motioned to the people who stood at the front. "Please introduce yourself."  
  
"I am Ayame Ronin," A girl stepped in front of the group; she had red hair and seemed like she was pissed off at everything.  
  
"I am Kagura Nabura," another girl stepped ahead; her eyes were a blood red making Inuyasha suspicious of her.  
  
"I am Naraku Kokoro," A man with long black hair stepped forward. Inuyasha shivered involuntary when the man spoke.  
  
This went on for about ten minutes, and they sat down at a desk once they had introduced themselves. Inuyasha had learned that the Youkai with long brown hair was called Kouga Naginata and the red headed Youkai was named Shippo Kioshi. He laughed mentally, a wolf Youkai and a Kitsune, great fun! Yeah right.  
  
His reverie was interrupted when the girl that he had seen first thing in the morning walked into the classroom casually.  
  
"Glad you could join us," her teacher growled.  
  
"I'm glad you feel praised by my presence," The girl said sarcastically and stepped in front of the class. "I guess I'll get this over with." She yawned when she saw the teacher glare at her. "My name is Kagome Kokoro, and before you ask, Naraku is only my step-brother so I don't have to be linked to his name other than that. _Happy? Good_." She said the last two words sarcastically and slid into a chair between Shippo and Kouga.  
  
"Well now that you have joined us I would like to tell you what we have planned for today. We're going to the museum of fine music" Ms. Sanaski exclaimed. Everyone groaned. "Now, Now none of that so let's go!"  
  
Everyone headed to the bus outside of the school.  
  
"That girl is so familiar," Inuyasha said to himself when he sat on the bus, however two keen ears heard this comment.  
  
"Who is?" Sango said as she leaned over Inuyasha seat.  
  
"The girl that walked in late," Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"And she would be?" Sango asked.  
  
"You fell asleep didn't you?" Inuyasha said dryly.  
  
"It was _ sooooooooooo_ boring," Sango emphasized causing Inuyasha and Miroku to sweat drop.  
  
"Her name was Kagome Kokoro," Inuyasha said dreamily.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango choked on the word.  
  
"Yeah," both Miroku and Inuyasha stared at the over excited girl.  
  
"You don't remember her?" Inuyasha shook his head slowly oblivious to what she was talking about. "Tokyo Middle, two years ago, my best friend."  
  
"You mean Higurashi?" Inuyasha spat the name in disgust. "Incase you didn't hear me this girl's last name is Kokoro."  
  
"Her mother got remarried last year." Sango exclaimed.  
  
"**Holy Shit**!" Inuyasha bellowed, causing him to earn odd stares from everyone on the bus.  
  
------------  
  
Inuyasha got off the bus quickly as he tugged Sango and Miroku off the bus. He looked around frantically for this girl called Kagome.  
  
"I'll prove to you she ain't Higurashi," he growled.  
  
"Who isn't Higurashi?"  
  
The three turned around quickly to see Kouga, Shippo and Kagome standing side-by-side. Kagome had a smirk plastered on her face while they all held skateboards in their hands. It seemed they had changed on the bus, for they weren't wearing their school uniforms anymore. Shippo wore baggy black pants and a blue shirt that read '_PREP_' with an 'x' through it. Kouga wore red baggy pants and a black shirt that said '_SHUT UP_'. However Inuyasha's eyes bugged out of his head when he saw what Kagome was wearing, she was wearing a pair of black Cargo pants, a pair of blue Vans, a hot pink bra that had a black fishnet shirt over top, hot pink bracelets covering both her arms and her makeup was black eyeliner with hot pink eye shadow.  
  
"Who isn't Higurashi?" She repeated herself.  
  
"**YOU**!" Inuyasha bellowed.  
  
"Yes?" She said innocently. "Still mad at me for kicking your nuts in?"  
  
"You fucking are her!" He yelled causing her smile to widen.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango screamed as she embraced her old friend.  
  
"How you doing?" Kagome managed to squeeze out.  
  
"Look at you!" She yelled even louder.  
  
Miroku walked up to Kagome and took Kagome's hands in his.  
  
"Would you bear my child," he asked innocently. He was lying on the floor immediately afterwards with a steaming Sango standing over top of him.  
  
"Yo! Kag, what ya doin with a bunch of preps?" A girl walked over to the group and looked at them closely. Her red hair matched perfectly with her red shirt and red shorts.  
  
"Oh just old friends," Kagome smirked at the wide-eyed Inuyasha.  
  
"We'll be there in a sec, okay Ayame?" Kouga waved to the girl who smirked and rode off on her skateboard.  
  
"Come on Kag, we have to be goin' before we're seen with them," Shippo said tugging on her baggy pants.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome slightly hurt by the comments she had been saying. Sure her, Miroku and Inuyasha ruled over the prep part of the school and they were, as preppy as you could get but she thought that wouldn't affect their friendship especially when she stood up for Kagome back in Middle School.  
  
"I'm coming," Kagome answered back. "Well bye then."  
  
Kagome turned away and rode towards her friends on her board.  
  
"This is war," Sango growled. "Come on lets follow them."  
  
Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know Sango..."  
  
"We're going to follow them," she hissed.  
  
They followed the group for what seemed like a half an hour, running most of the time because of the speed they were going. Finally they came to an old park in the mists of downtown, a place preps weren't seen much. It was an old rundown part of town, where a lot of druggies and hobos lived. Three of the group of four sat down while Kagome went over to a garbage can and threw up.  
  
"You okay Kag," Shippo asked as she came to sit down.  
  
"I told you going a two full days without it would do that to me," Kagome hissed as she dug through her backpack.  
  
"Well Kagome you were doing good, you were able to stay off of it for two whole days, that's gotta to be a personal record or something. Well except for the four months that you spent with out it, than you got addicted again," Ayame patted her back.  
  
"I know, I know. But all I needed to do was taste a little bit of it and I was hooked on it again," Kagome sighed. "Where the hell is it I can't find it!" She exclaimed. Kouga snatched her bag and began to rummage through it.  
  
"Well at least you're not over dosing anymore," Kouga said as he looked through the backpack.  
  
"The stress in my life is a lot better now." Kagome clapped when Kouga pulled out a black bag. Handing it to her, Kagome opened it and swallowed the white contents from the inside and began sniffing larger amounts of it. Sighing once she completed half of the bag she leaned on Kouga's shoulder.  
  
"I think we should take her back to the hotel" Kouga said as he lifted the unconscious girl.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku and Inuyasha. "Was that what I thought it was?" she breathed.  
  
"Cocaine," Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"But why would she?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Why don't we go check it out?" Sango smirked. The boys rubbed their faces annoyed of Sango's actions. It wasn't everyday a bunch of preps followed a bunch of punks.  
  
---------  
  
Kagome only remembered parts of the events that happened after swallowing some of the drugs. She knew that it shouldn't of been that strong to make her pass out or to have that kind of effect on her body. However it felt kind of nice to be in that place of weightlessness, to worry about nothing, to be careless, much like 18 months of her life when she moved to Kyoto. She had stopped using that much drugs since 6 months ago after having an extreme over dose that almost cost her, her life. Afterwards they tried to take her off cocaine and the many other drugs she was on but her body couldn't operate without it, so the doctor decided to give her a drug that was mostly made of cocaine, but it wasn't suppose to have that strong of an effect on her.  
  
Opening her eyes slowly she blinked the world into focus. She smiled when she saw Kouga and Shippo looking over her worried.  
  
"Kagome are you okay?" Shippo asked quietly.  
  
"I've been better," Kagome smirked as she felt the pounding in her head.  
  
"Kag what the hell was in that bag?" Kouga growled.  
  
"I don't know! Why don't you check, you're the drug expert here!" She yelled at him. Growling he went over and picked up the velvet bag and sniffed it, growling louder and threw the bag at the wall.  
  
"**FUCK**! That wasn't what you were supposed to have! It's full of fucking LCD and every other freaking drug and chemical that is possible to put in a fucking drug." He yelled.  
  
"How the hell was I suppose to know, I don't have super smelling capabilities like you do Kouga!" She screamed back.  
  
"Do you know what this is going to do to you? Your body is gonna go through a fucking rejection Kagome! None of us want to go through that hell again."  
  
"Fine! How 'bout I just leave than?" She growled at him, tears running down her face.  
  
"No, you can't, not now. Everyone will get curious. I'm sorry Kagome, you know I'm just worried about you," he said bowing his head shamefully.  
  
"I know Kouga, and I appreciate that. You're like a brother to me but this isn't your problem," Kagome said quietly.  
  
------------  
  
Inuyasha sat outside the door not believing what he was hearing. Why was she taking drugs? What happened to her? What the hell was going on? The rough appearance, the attitude, the hatred against the preps was it all linked? He saw Sango and Miroku looking at him. Sango had tears running down her face while Miroku looked furious. He may of never met the girl but all Sango ever talked about was Kagome and seeing Sango in this mess pissed him off. They had all grabbed glasses and held them to the door of the three pucks after Ayame had ran into her room, and listened to the conversation. Although Inuyasha didn't need the cups to enhance his hearing he used it incase they were caught.  
  
Sighing he slumped against the wall. Were did it all go wrong for her? Then he shook himself, why the hell was he worried? She hated him she always did, not to mention that she's a punk that was once a geek. They were and still are mortal enemies, if something happened to her, it would have no affect on him, except for a very depressed Sango, but she would get over it, she always did. But for some reason, Inuyasha felt some guilt or was it pity towards Kagome. He knew her at one time, he knew the good Kagome the innocent Kagome, and though he hated her even more back then in middle school he had some affection towards her now. What had changed his outlook on her? Was it the moment he looked into her beautiful brown eyes? Or was it the moment she walked into class late and told everyone off. Maybe it was even farther back than that, like the time before she left and had kicked him in the crotch. He shivered involuntary. Nope defiantly not than, but he still had changed his outlook on her no matter when or why he thought of her different.  
  
He was pulled from his thoughts when the door next to Kagome's opened. There stood the red headed girl named Ayame.  
  
"It seems we have some trespassers," she smirked. "Come on. I was just about to go check on her, and it looks like your friend wants to check on her too."  
  
The trio stood up and followed Ayame into the other room. Kouga stood up quickly and began growling at Inuyasha who growled back equally as loud. Kagome shot up out of her bed, wide eyed, when she saw Sango and Inuyasha enter followed by a very pissed Miroku.  
  
"I-A-Ummm," she stuttered looking for the right words.  
  
"Oh Kagome! You should have told me." Sango embraced Kagome, who went pale all of a sudden. Kouga ran over to Kagome's side quickly pulling Sango off of her.  
  
"**Shit, Kagome**!" He exclaimed as he picked the girl up bridal style and ran into the bathroom. Everyone followed and watched as Kagome threw-up into the white toilet, with Kouga holding back her hair and comforting her. "It's okay Kagome, it's alright. It's almost over. There we go, let's get it all out of your system." Rubbing circles on her back he tried to help her up off the floor only to have her collapse back to the ground too weak to stand because of the constant vomiting. Sighing Kouga picked her up bridal style and laid her into her bed, which she immediately fell asleep in. Placing a wet rag on her head he whipped pieces of hair.  
  
"Is she okay?" Sango asked as she stepped forward.  
  
Kouga shook his head. "Truly I don't know. She's going to be sick all night, for all I know or she could just sleep through the rest of the night. I can't tell you, she's never the same."  
  
"We could stay here and help," Miroku stood forward.  
  
"I have an extra bed in my room," Ayame offered, "You and Sango can stay there."  
  
Sango looked at Miroku, waiting for a perverted comment, however it never came. Slowly she nodded in agreement. Ayame took them out of the room and into her own.  
  
"Well I guess I get to stay here," Inuyasha glared at Kouga.  
  
"I guess so, but keep in mind I'm not gonna enjoy it. The only reason I am allowing this is because Sango is one of Kagome's oldest, closest friends and you are one Sango's friends. Not to mention how highly Kagome thinks of you," Inuyasha gawked at this statement.  
  
"She thinks highly of me," he asked out of disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. Inuyasha this Inuyasha that. She had a huge crush on you for a LONG time, then she met Naraku."  
  
"Isn't that her brother or something?"  
  
"He's Kagome step-brother, but before her mother married his father they were going out, he's the reason for Kagome being on drugs. Shippo and me just gave Kagome a makeover so she looked good and hell does she ever look good. But you see Naraku's father owns the world's biggest drug distribution and Naraku got Kagome hooked on it. Soon later Kagome was put in the hospital for OD and that is where Kagome's mother met Naraku's father and they married shortly after. Kagome gained some diseases and shit and now you see what it's gotten her into." Inuyasha stared at Kouga in disbelief. "Well we best get some shut eye, before she wakes back up." Kouga said as he plopped down in his bed. Inuyasha nodded and pulled off his white polo shirt and slid down into a chair.  
  
---------  
  
Inuyasha woke up when he moaning from Kagome's bed. He opened his eyes and focused on the source. Kagome was rolling around in her bed sweating, and groaning in pain. Glancing over to Kouga he saw that the Youkai hadn't taken notice to the girls distress. Sighing he walked over to her bed and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom. Soothing her as she vomited into the toilet. The pity in him grew as he felt the girls body tremble under his hold.  
  
Once she finished he grabbed a new rag and hopped onto her bed. Nestling her so she rested in his crossed legs he wiped away the sweat and vomit on her mouth. He rocked her back and forth before she fell to sleep, when he heard her breathing even and her heart pace slow down went to put her into her bed, however Kagome had other plans.  
  
"_No-Inu –yasha – stay – just –a – little - longer_," She whimpered she clung to him. Sighing he sat down and leaned his head against the backboard feeling a little odd. Since her fishnet shirt had been making her warm, he had been forced to remove it, leaving her there in a hot pink bra and a pair of black cargo pants. He wasn't complaining or anything, she had an awesome body and all, but he felt a little awkward this way. Sighing again he let sleep engulf him.  
  
----------  
  
Kagome woke up slowly feeling oddly warm, however instead of it being discomforting it was extremely comfortable. Snuggling closer she found the surface to be very firm and to have two... **ARMS**! She shot up quickly but was pulled down and the object growled furiously. Looking up she giggled quietly when she was met by Inuyasha's face. She couldn't believe that she was in his arms. Taking the moment to her advantage she toyed around with his hair wrapping it around her small fingers and gasped when his white hat fell off of his head. Looking in top of his hair she held a scream in when she saw a pair of dog-ears on the top of his head. Resisting the urge to touch them she placed the cap back on his head. She watched his intently until finally his eyes slowly opened. She stared into the bright golden eyes that were still misty from sleep. As realization dawned on him, his eyes soon grew wide and he shoved Kagome onto her bed. Standing up from her bed he stood a fair distance away.  
  
"What the hell was that for!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"What do you think it was for wench?" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"I don't know, one moment I was here lying in your lap and than..." Kagome stopped and smirked at the pacing man. "Oh! I know now. You don't want anyone to know you have a caring side, and even more scary a caring side for me." Kagome was now laughing hysterically however she stopped quickly as she turned a deadly color of white. "Shit!" She yelled as she raced to the bathroom.  
  
Inuyasha glanced over to see if Kouga had heard the commotion but surprising enough he was still asleep. Racing to the bathroom to comfort Kagome, pulling her hair back he held it out of her face as he rubbed small circles on her back. Once she was done, she collapsed back onto the floor. Growling in annoyance Inuyasha picked her up and laid her in her bed. With yet another new rag and began to clean her face.  
  
Kagome looked into his bright golden eyes, seeing the worry in them she smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "Thank-you for being here for me," she smiled.  
  
"No problem," he blushed slightly. "Plus Sango would murder me if she found you sick in your bed or something."  
  
"Well I just wanted to say thanks." Kagome rubbed circles on his cheek before removing it and patting the area on her bed next to herself. Inuyasha obliged and sat next to her.  
  
"So what have you been doin' in the last two years or so?" Kagome asked as she nestled her self under blankets.  
  
"Not much," he said. Kagome nudged him, telling him to put more thought into his answers. "Fine, Fine. Well let's see. I became friends with Sango shortly after you left, then Miroku came along a little bit after that. That's really all."  
  
Kagome nodded her head, "So what caused you to go all preppy and shit."  
  
"My older brother Sesshomaru and the pressures of a new high school." Inuyasha glared at her. "Why do you hate preps so bad?"  
  
"Naraku and all his jackass friends are too. It seems like preps are always screwing my life up."  
  
"Can't blame you much there. We can be assholes a lot of the time."  
  
"Most of the time you mean." Kagome laughed.  
  
"You know what? You've changed a lot since the last time we saw each other."  
  
"You mean since this morning?" She asked innocently.  
  
"No idiot..."  
  
"I know since Middle School. But I would have liked you to see me in another state than this." Kagome sighed.  
  
"It's okay, I've seen a lot of this kind of stuff in my life time," Kagome looked up at him confused. "My parents died of an over dose when I was eight."  
  
"I'm sorry I never knew." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"It's okay," he answered equally as quiet. Silence stretched between the two making them extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"You know what? This is the first civilized conversation we have EVER had," Kagome broke the silence causing the two to laugh.  
  
"You're right but don't get used to it got it wench?" He laughed at her.  
  
"No problem dog-boy, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." She giggled as she closed her eyes a second time that night.  
  
---------  
  
Kagome sat in the small music room in her little skirt and blouse once again. For some reason it felt like de-ja-vu all over again, except for the feeling of being sick every two minutes. Oh and the odd looks Inuyasha was giving her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Now settle down class," Ms. Sanaski waved to the class trying to get their attention. "Now today we have decided as a treat we would take you to the Tokyo center mall for a day." The class cheered. "Well what are you all waiting for?" Ms. Sanaski motioned for everyone to file out the door.  
  
Kagome stood up and grabbed her bag heading to the washroom. If she was to go shopping, she was so not going to wear what she had on. Stepping into the expensive bathroom she saw a bunch of teenager girls standing in the corner. They snickered as they stared at her. Finally one came forward and began talking to Kagome.  
  
"So you're Naraku's step-sister," she said as she leaned against the mirror. Kagome glared at the woman that looked a lot like herself.  
  
"Yeah so what of it," Kagome growled.  
  
"Don't remember me?" She snickered in Kagome's ear. Kagome looked at her confused. "Kikyo, I was Naraku's girlfriend before you came a long."  
  
"Oh ya, you're that bitch, I forgot you moved to Tokyo." Kagome said as she walked out the door.  
  
"You stole him from me!" Kikyo screamed.  
  
"I did no fucking thing! The only thing that son of bitch is good for is drugs. Now just fuck off and leave me alone."  
  
"This is war Kokoro. I swear I will get my revenge!" Kikyo screamed as Kagome walked towards the bus.  
  
"What took you so long?" Kouga asked as he leaned against the bus.  
  
"I ran into a few problems." Kagome answered dryly, as she hopped onto a huge charter bus. Kagome slowly made her way to the back of the bus, not so much saying a hello to Inuyasha as she walked past him. She felt guilty about; hell when he looked at her like he did she felt her heart split in half. She couldn't show affection towards him, when Naraku was near. She would not let him hurt Inuyasha. If Inuyasha was a punk, she would be able to get away with it but since he was a prep Naraku would feel threatened and would make Inuyasha's life a living hell.  
  
"I wonder if this mall has a Hot Topic?" Ayame asked as Kagome sat down with her in the very back of the bus.  
  
"I don't know but I need new wheels for my skateboard," Shippo said as he plopped in a seat next to Kouga.  
  
"I'm going to go get a tattoo," Kagome giggled.  
  
"Really," all three looked at her.  
  
"Yeah I need to something that will totally piss my mother off," Kagome smiled.  
  
"You already have one tattoo," everyone looked up and saw Inuyasha leaning over the seat ahead of them.  
  
"So," Kagome glared at him.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Not here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Mall."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and walked off. Everyone looked at Kagome oddly, confused of the weird conversation that had just happened.  
  
"I am so not going to ask," Ayame said as she sat back and put on her headphones.  
  
They sat in silence until the bus came to a halt outside of the mall. Everyone got up and left the bus, Kagome had her head bowed low trying to keep out of Naraku's and even Inuyasha's sight. Though she wasn't too lucky. Once she stepped into the mall she was grabbed by the arm and dragged into a busy clothing store.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I can't be seen with you."  
  
"Why. Cause I'm a prep, I would destroy your history of being a prep hater."  
  
"No! Because Naraku would get mad," Kagome said as she shoved him. "The only reason I act like I hate preps is because Naraku gets jealous of other preps so easily. He doesn't give a shit about punks, he doesn't feel threatened." Kagome looked away tears running down her face. Inuyasha wiped them away gently, slowly pulling her face to look at him.  
  
"I will change for you Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome smiled brightly and he pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Well lets go shopping than!" Kagome exclaimed as she tugged him out of the store.  
  
-------  
  
Hours later Inuyasha stood in the food court tugging at his baggy black pants and tight red muscle shirt. He felt awkward with the large amount of chains that hung from his hip and the feel of the spacious skateboarding shoes.  
  
"You know you don't have to wear this if you don't want to?" Kagome said quietly from his side.  
  
"I miss all the looks all of the hot chicks are giving me no way," he laughed when Kagome hit him the shoulder.  
  
"Not funny." She growled at him.  
  
They walked up to a table in which their friends sat. Sango and Miroku glared at Ayame and Kouga while Shippo sat on top of a neighboring table.  
  
"Would you look at this, Kagome actually turned the prep punk." Shippo laughed as he hopped off the table. "So what's the occasion?"  
  
"Nothing," she said sweetly ass she sat down with Inuyasha by her side. Sango eyed them oddly.  
  
"What did she do to you?" Sango asked.  
  
"What you talking about. I don't notice anything different," Inuyasha laughed when he realized Sango was serious. "Alright, don't bite my head off. Well I thought since were going to be stuck in the same place as them for two weeks I thought I try something new."  
  
"Well I think you look pretty cool," Miroku piped up, however Sango knocked him over the top of his head.  
  
"You're not helping," she growled.  
  
"Alright I've had enough of this bullshit!" Kagome exclaimed as she stood and slammed her hands onto the table. "What the hell is your problem Sango? You've been acting like you have a stick shoved up your ass!"  
  
"You're my problem! You promised you would come back and here you are, but you're not the Kagome I knew!" She exclaimed.  
  
"People change over time Sango! Fuck you and Inuyasha have changed but do you see me acting the way you are!"  
  
"I didn't become a fucking drug addict!" Sango screamed however no one else in the mall paid attention to the two girls.  
  
"Fine than. I'm sorry I disappointed you." Kagome stood up and walked away as she wiped away the tears on her face.  
  
"Walk away than. See if I care." Sango bellowed as she sat down.  
  
"Sango why the hell do you have to be such a bitch," Inuyasha growled before he took chase after Kagome.  
  
Kouga growled at the girl however Ayame motioned for him to be quiet.  
  
"I guess I should explain Kagome's situation," Ayame said quietly. "Well you see..."  
  
Sango sat in disbelief when she heard the tail of Kagome's life for the past two years. How wrong she was to blame Kagome for all of this. Sure Kagome could still be blamed for getting addicted to drugs it was her decision, however her stepbrother only made it worst. The drug she had taken the day before was for a doctor's prescription, but someone had added LCD and other chemicals therefore making her as sick as she was.  
  
"Oh my God I never realized," Sango said as she brought a shaky hand up to her mouth.  
  
"I can't find her!" He winded Inuyasha said as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"What do you mean, you can't find her?" Kouga bellowed.  
  
"She disappeared! She is nowhere to be seen," Inuyasha breathed heavily.  
  
Kouga stood there and sniffed at the air looking for her scent. "Shit!" He cursed as he looked to Shippo who nodded and hoped off the table he had situated himself on. "Ayame you go back to the hotel and look for her there. Shippo and I will go and look through the mall."  
  
"What am I suppose to do!" Inuyasha yelled after the group.  
  
"I don't know, think of something. We have to find her before she does something stupid." Kouga yelled as he ran off in a cloud of dust.  
  
"This is all my fault," Sango cried into Miroku's sholder.  
  
"No, it's not your fault. She lives in a screwed up life, she was to break sometime." Miroku cooed into her soft brown hair coming her down somewhat.  
  
"Where could she go though?" Inuyasha pondered.  
  
"Why don't we go check her old house?" Miroku asked.  
  
Everyone looked at him oddly. "Of all the stuff you do and say I never thought you could say something intelligent." Inuyasha laughed at the glare his friend gave him.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Sango said as she dragged the two boys out of the mall.  
  
They ran for blocks until they came to a shrine. Sango pulled the boys up the many steps to the top. The place looked abandoned, it was un-kept and duty particularly for a shrine. A huge tree caught Inuyasha's attention and he walked over to it. This all felt so familiar to him, but from where. Sniffing around he looked for Kagome, waiting to run to her awaiting arms and embrace her like she was his lifeline. However what he found was not what he expected. There lying on the ground was a pale bruised body, her long ebony hair tangled in the stump of the humongous tree. Picking up Kagome's face Inuyasha looked her over. She had bags under her eyes and her lips were a slight tinge of blue. Looking around he saw her black backpack. Digging through it he found five black velvet bags that were all empty. Picking her up he realized she wasn't breathing and her heart had slowed down.  
  
"I found her!" He yelled to his friends who immediately.  
  
"She's not breathing," Sango cried.  
  
"We have to get her to the hospital." Inuyasha cradled her head in his arms.  
  
"Run Inuyasha, Run." Sango pushed him.  
  
"We know you can make it Inuyasha. You have to save her." Miroku looked at his friend.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and ran off. Jumping into the air he bounded off roofs and light posts, going as fast as he could. Stopping at the hospital he looked through the thick glass doors. Taking a final breath he stormed through the doors.  
  
"Someone help. Please I need somebody's help." He yelled as people passed by him. A woman walked up to him and looked at the woman in his arms. Pulling a flashlight out of her pocket she opened the girls eyes and looked in them.  
  
"This way, quickly please." She ushered him over to a white bed instructing him to put her there and leave.  
  
"No I won't leave her," he growled as people came to drag him away.  
  
"Sir you have to. We must perform tasks and we cannot have you here as we do them. So ask you to leave, if not for your own, than for hers." The doctor looked at him with pleading eyes. Finally he gave in and let the men guide him to the waiting room. Sango and Miroku soon joined him, followed by Kouga, Ayame and Shippo.  
  
"Excuse me," a female nurse came over to Inuyasha about two hours after he had brought her in. "Are you the one to bring that girl in." Inuyasha nodded his head slowly. "You may see her now." Everyone got up but the nurse waved for them to sit back down. "I am afraid only one person is able to see her at the moment and since this young man brought her in I believe it is only fair for him to see her at the moment."  
  
"So how is she?" Inuyasha asked when he got out of the range of hearing of his friends.  
  
"At the moment we are un sure. She had an extreme drug overdose and her body isn't doing too well when it comes to get rid of the poisons in the drug." The nurse came to a halt and opened one of the many doors in the long white hall.  
  
Inuyasha stepped in quietly and almost cried out when he saw Kagome in her bed. She had tubes attached to her and her body was a pearly white not to mention all the black and purple bruises all over her body. Taking her hand in his he cradled it close to his chest. He almost jumped back when he heard moaning emit from her. Her brown eyes soon revealed themselves from behind closed eyelids.  
  
"You found me," she whispered.  
  
"Why?" He asked her, hurt in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know," she looked away in shame, however Inuyasha grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Don't you ever scare me like that, ever again. You promise." Kagome nodded and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha." She said as loud as she could, the compassion in her voice overwhelmed him.  
  
"Kagome before you admit anything I have to tell you something," he said as he bowed his head. "I haven't been entirely true to you. I am not human, I'm..."  
  
"You're a honyou, I already know this. You have been entirely truthful to me, you just forgot to mention a few things." She laughed as he took off his hat. Not being able to resist the urge she grabbed for his ears, she laughed even harder when he began to growl in content when she rubbed the base of his ears.  
  
"Kagome I need to tell you something." He smiled as he took her hand from his head. "I love you too."  
  
Kagome's eyes glowed and she smiled at him with all the love she could muster.  
  
"Take me out of here," she demanded quietly.  
  
"But..."  
  
"The doctors know nothing," she cut in. He nodded and began to pull the tubes and stuff from her arms. Picking her up bridal style he walked over to the window and swung it open. Looking down at the commotion of Tokyo she smiled at him, urging him to keep going.  
  
Taking one last look at the ground below the ten-story building he jumped. Kagome squealed in delight as they freefall from the building. Once he felt they had fallen enough he jumped off the side of the building and headed to the outskirts of the city.  
  
They came to a large hill and Inuyasha laid Kagome on the very top next to him. Leaning her against his chest he sighed in content as the watched the stars.  
  
"Thank-you Inuyasha," she said quietly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being there for me, for never giving up on me. But most of all for changing for me."  
  
"Well I had gotten mustard on my polo shirt so I didn't have mush of a choice." He laughed as she punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"That's not what I meant, just for changing so you could be with me."  
  
"I would do anything for you Kagome." She smiled and leaned further into his chest.  
  
--------Five years later-------  
  
Kagome sat in an expensive restaurant with the rest of her friends laughing and having fun. She leaned back and smiled at them, thinking back to that day on the hill so many years ago. The group of friends had never finished their trip, actually Kagome's was on going. She stayed at Inuyasha's house for a year before her mother finally divorced Naraku's father and moved back out to Tokyo where she bought back the shrine. Kagome had been able to get over her addiction of drugs with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango's help. Shippo, Kouga and Ayame had gone back to Kyoto to finish their schooling. Actually this was the first time they all had been back together for four years.  
  
Inuyasha looked to Kagome to see her eyes clouded over and unseeing. He shook her shoulder slightly.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I was just thinking," Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Don't think too hard now, we don't want you to hurt yourself." He laughed when she tried to push him off his chair with no avail though. "Sorry." He calmed down his giggling and turned to the table of friends. "Okay everyone, be quiet," when no one shut up he got angry "Shut the hell up." He growled getting their attention immediately. Turning to Kagome he took her hands in his.

"We have known each other for a period of four years not counting the ones before you moved and in those past few years I have gotten to know you, and I have gotten to love you more than anything I ever thought I could. You excepted me for what I was and for that I thank you." Kagome began to catch onto where he was going and tears began to stream down her face. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and I feel so lucky to have someone like you to call my own. When you're near me I fell complete I am so happy but when you're gone I feel like part of me is gone and the thought of you being away from me is too much for me to handle. So I am going to make sure I will never loose you to anybody else." He got down on one knee and pulled a black box from his jacket pocket. "Kagome Higurashi will you marry me and forever be mine?" He asked as he opened it up to reveal a diamond ring. Taking it out slowly he slid it onto her finger before she could respond.  
  
"Of course I will marry you and forever be yours," she laughed as she jumped into his arms. A roar of applause erupted from the restaurant making the couple blush.  
  
"I love you Kagome, forever and ever." Inuyasha whispered into her hair.  
  
"And I love you too."  
  
-----------------------------------THE END---------------------------------- -


End file.
